The Christmas Of Eve
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: Bryan Step wanted to have a normal life so he went to New York City on Christmas Eve 1997.  He worked at the opera and felt his life was becoming simple...until one show changed his life.
1. Birth Of Eve

(Long story short this is yet another guy gets into a video game Parasite Eve but since this is inside the real world it won't be hard to do yay also I will work on FFVIII again soon I just need thinking time.)

* * *

**The Christmas Of Eve**

After the many incidents involving Bryan Step, a man who had a boring job and lived in California so he decides to leave his home for a better future in his life.

He got a job working in an opera theater in New York City which gave him hope he was finally going to have a normal life.

Bryan felt happy living in his new home enjoying the sites, living the life, and being with high society...sort of.

One night Romeo & Juliet was playing at the theater as Bryan was ready to set the stage literally!  
" This may not be the best job but it still gets the money no matter how small the dollars. " Bryan thought  
He finished up just in time for the show and being a simple man he went to the restroom.  
After leaving he heard screams and caught the smell of a fire so he grabbed the fire extinguisher and went back to the set.  
" Oh my god what is going on? " He looked in horror as he saw people being caught on fire and one actress hovering in the air.  
Bryan thought this was another video game situation but sadly he never played the game Parasite Eve before so he was lost and did not know what to do.

Bryan decided to run but was stopped by the woman in red.

' Leaving are you well not anymore I want to see your face. '

Bryan did not turn around as he was attempting to break the door down.

' Stop right now! Good now look me in my eyes silly man. '  
Bryan felt his body move on it's own as he looked deep into the green gem of her eyes.

" I am going to leave now so please do not turn me into ash lady! "

She laughed and came down in front of him.  
' I will not harm you boy after all you are the only one who survived so you must have some sort of importance. '

The woman walked over to the frozen man and rubbed his cheeks like a mother with her child.

' Now dear can you tell me your name? '

Bryan could not speak at the moment but got the words out.

" Bry...an St...ep its Bryan Step. "

A smile grew on her face as she hugged him and whispered in his ear.  
' You are very important to me Bryan and I won't ever harm you. '

A shot from a gun flew passed Bryan and the lady from a blond wearing a black dress.  
' Freeze NYPD! '

Bryan was happy to see the police but was in panic to find only one officer to help him.

' Humph You are the other one who seems to be fine. '  
The officer was surprised at that statement from the actress.

The red dressed woman grew a smirk on her face.

' You should be awakening soon... ' ' Wha... What are you talking about? '

Soon the actress put the man down and seemed ready for battle.  
'They're are calling out...Listen your cells are trying to communicate with you. '

They began to fight but it seemed the lady in red was not trying to attack while the blond in black shot her gun several times.  
Eventually the red lady shot a blue beam at blonde who dodged and kept firing her handgun.

' Our bodies are communicating with one another. The more you use that power, the more you will become like me! '  
Blond Officer wanted answers not more questions.

' Power what do you mean? Who are you exactly? ' ' Eve...I am called Eve. ' ' Your name is Eve? ' ' I am surprised you don't know me, Aya you should know me well...'

The black dressed woman now known as Aya was holding her head almost like she was having a flashback when Eve went back over to Bryan who did not know what was going on anymore.

' I want you to watch her Bryan and show her who she is supposed to be. I will reward your help by giving you a new life and freedom from the grasp of humanity. '  
Eve kissed Bryan's head and he fell to the ground fast asleep.

' Sleep now my dear sweet prince and become something more beautiful than being a human. '  
Aya woke up from the flashback and stood against Eve again.

' What was that? '

Eve laughed at Aya's statement and grew a smile on her wicked face.

' Wait don't leave here I am not done with you yet! '

Eve was gone and Aya was angry but she saw Bryan and felt the need to help him.

' Are you ok sir tell me your name? '

Bryan woke up in her arms and told her his story.

" My name is Bryan Step, I'm 20 years of age, I work as a stage hand and when I came back here people were on fire and I cannot remember after that part officer but thanks for helping me. "

' It's fine my name is Aya Bera and I'm with NYPD let me help you up. '

So after she picked me up the two of us went backstage and saw this huge hole in the ground.  
Soon Aya looked at something and talked to herself.

Bryan did not see what she was going on about but then felt a strange forces overtake him.  
' Don't worry my knight in shining armor you will help Aya awaken her true self. '

I was worried that my body and mind were under Eve's control.  
Aya felt the need to go down the hole so I followed her and we were swallowed by darkness.

'Soon you will become one of us... '

* * *

Chapter Uno is done review and you won't be killed by fire :3


	2. That Burning Sensation

The Christmas Of Eve Chapter 2

* * *

(I want to say merry christmas to all my readers and I hope Eve gave you something nice :P)

After going down the hole and waking up Aya and Bryan woke up underground the theater.

Aya looks at a ghost again as we walk around looking for any survivors. I do not think anyone would want to be alive right now.  
" Hey look it's just a rat not too harmful. "

Big mistake as the rat begins to evolve into a mutant animal with a big tail.  
I was shocked by the scene as the horrific being was ready to attack us.  
' Get back Bryan I will handle this myself! ' Aya started to shoot the creature as they fought for a while and Bryan looked on.

The rat threw several fireballs but eventually Aya took the beast down.

' Are you ok Bryan? ' He replied with a nod as they continued with their hunt.

Aya wondered if Eve was behind the rat's transformation. ' Jesus did "Eve" do this to that rat, what the hell is going on? '

Bryan did not know anything hoping this was a dream and it would be over since he never heard of Parasite Eve.  
They entered a door to be met by a bird resulting in Aya screaming in surprise.

Aya saw a key on the ground and picked it up.

Inside another room we saw some clothes and a mirror. Aya picked up a diary and started to read it outloud.

' The main actress has a solo concert at the theater in Central Park.  
I took all the medication I needed to arrive here because I need to get the lead part for the show. I will sell my soul to the devil if I have to...I want to play the part alone, but everyone knows she is good. I lost consciousness after my body got hot. '

' Dec/10/Wed: I passed out again and they told me to get help and see a doctor. I have to be healthy tonight so I should take a lot of medication. '

' Dec/11/Thurs: Suzanne was burned in apartment fire. Did those wishes get granted oh god forgive me...'

' Dec/17/Wed: I will get the main part after all. I will take more meds and work it. '

' Dec/23/Thurs: It's opening night and everything has gone well. Also I got the solo concert in Central Park the next day. I must take more meds. '

Aya was stunned by this reading and she seemed confused. ' Why so much medication? She must have a major drug problem. '

" Well she might be ill and needs to take them each day. "

Aya seemed mad at him for not agreeing to her as she nabbed another key.

We explored more of the area as the parrot from before said merry Christmas and like one kept repeating it over and over.  
Soon the bird transformed into an evil version of itself and yelled out goodbye to them and another battle began.

This bird was a pushover and one shot took it down. Bryan laughed at it when Aya slapped me so she left in a huff.

They saw more humans burned alive and continued to find items in shelf and closets.

One body cried in pain as Aya went over to the burned victim.  
' Your still alive just hold on and let me call for paramedics! '

' Melissa...she's a monster! ' ' Don't try to talk now...Melissa you mean the main actress? ' ' Yes and she most likely killed Suzanne...you must stop her before...'

He dies as Aya wanted to cry at the moment whiles Bryan did not seem to care as they left the room.

In another a man dressed as a clown saw the two and screamed in fear.

' Ah don't kill me, take everything just please leave me alone! ' ' Don't scare me! I am with the NYPD! ' Bryan laughed as he started to joke around.  
" Yeah she is with the big bad police that will saves us all from this nightmare! "

' I was just getting ready and hey only staff is allowed back here! What does that man mean by "nightmare"? ' ' You need to evacuate now, there is an incident here and you must leave. '

The man fled as Aya looked at Bryan with anger.

' What the hell is wrong with you are joking during these crises like this? '

The man then screamed outside as he was burned alive.

Aya fought a few more rats as Bryan grew bored and tired of this. Something was happening to him as he began to change in many ways.

Aya finally found a gun for Bryan to use. 'Here at least you can be of some help now. '

The heroes shot down more rats and saw the remains of the clown as Aya broke down at the sight.

' Oh my god...the clown from the dressing room...' Aya got back up as they opened a new door leading to a huge room where she waited.

' I'm Melissa now I am I am...I am Eve! Nucleic domination has finally end once and before all! '

The woman who was playing the piano then grew to a more terrifying form and laughed with an evil grin on her face.

' Once again...the day for mitochondria to be free has finally arrived! '

The fight with Eve began as she flew around with malice on her face.  
Aya shot bullets at her but now she was dodging the gunfire and was more powerful than before.

Bryan looked at the floor and shot at the ground to pretend like he was helping her.

Aya was about to slap him when Eve fired off two green lasers at the officer. Bryan then saw Aya in trouble and woke up from the spell.

He shot several rounds into Eve's back which left her in shock.

Eve turned around and clawed Bryan to the floor leaving her open for Aya to unload a lot of ammo at her defeating the being again.

' You still need some time girl, until your mitochondria are completely free...'

' Mitochondria, what is you saying I don't understand anything you say! '

Aya felt another flashback in her head as Eve picked me up and talked to me.

' I see your human half is still alive inside you. There is still much resistance against me but I see your true self forming.

Do not worry my loyal prince I will help you out of this human cocoon. '

Eve rose her hand over Bryan's face and it glowed a bright green.  
Bryan was trying to break free but he could not fight her power and was trapped in her grasp.

Eve saw his eyes start to turn from brown to green and grew a smirk.

' Ah your mitochondria are finally revealing itself and so your transformation has started my young one. Help your sister sees the light as well! '

Bryan smiled at her with evil growing in his heart. " I will save her Eve! Our kind will become free and rule this planet! "

Eve put him down and flew away as Aya woke up from another dream.

'Mitochondria...to be free? Bryan are you ok over there? '

" I'm fine Aya let's find her before we lose the trail. "

Aya went over near the piano as Bryan's eye flickered from green to brown.

* * *

Mwahha! I am becoming evil and I love it so damn much!

Surrender to this power and review...**OR BURN!**


End file.
